


Flowers

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Forgiveness, You forgive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will buys you apology flowers for you after hurting your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Will had no idea how much it hurt when he told Jake your guises sex life. That was supposed to be private, and he just shared it with the school's big mouth.

"Wait, (your name)! Wait up!" Will called from across the hall, but you ignored him.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Audrey asked, and you sighed. You didn't want to admit it, but since Audrey was one of your best friends, you decided to tell her.

"Will told Jake about our sex life, and I'm pissed." you stated, and Audrey looked angry.

"I'll kick his ass for you," she stated, and you smiled.

"Thank you, but it's okay." you said, wrapping your arm around Audrey.

Will sped up to catch you, and as soon as he did, he got in front of you.

"Please, listen to me!" Will said, and it was clear to you that he was upset.

"Okay, what do you want?" you snapped, and Audrey walked away, saying she'd meet up with you later.

"I want to say, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Will asked desperately, and you sighed before answered his question.

Instead of answering it, you rolled your eyes and continued to walk away from him. He was on your shit list, and until he gave you a sincere apology, you weren't going to forgive him. It wasn't the fact he told Jake that bugged you; what bugged you was that you had to find out from that bitch Nina. How she found out, you didn't know. So for her to know about it was the deal breaker, and that was it. You did love Will with all your heart, but you felt like he didn't respect you. If he did, he wouldn't have told anyone about your guises sex life. That was something only you two should know, but apparently he didn't think that.

After school, you had to walk home. Only because your car was in the shop, and you didn't want to hang out with anyone today. Having too much homework, and having that Will problem, you felt as if you needed a nap.

"(Your name)! Please, wait up!" Will said as he pulled up in his car, and you sighed.

"What do you want this time, Will?" you snapped, and he sighed.

"Please, I just want to explain myself, please!" he pleaded, and you finally gave in.

Walking over to his car, you were quick to get in. He smiled at you, but you just had a plain expression on your face, his charm wasn't going to work on you this time.

"I want you to forgive me. Yes, I know it was wrong to tell Jake. But (your name), I love you so much. Please forgive me." he apologized, and you were taken back by him saying he loved you.

That was the first time he said he loved you, and you couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Will." you said as he reached in the back of his car. Pulling out a bouquet of flowers, he habded them to you. Tulips were your favorite flower, and he knew it.

"Aw, Will. I forgive you this time. If it happens again, I won't ever forgive you." you stated before smelling the beautiful flowers he had bought you.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, (your name)."


End file.
